


Рождественская история Майкрофта Холмса

by TreggiDi



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Переложение «Рождественской песни» Диккенса.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Рождественская история Майкрофта Холмса

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: ООС, смерть персонажа, летающие предметы мебели.

Единственное, что Майкрофт считал приемлемым из всей этой рождественской суеты – песни Фрэнка Синатры. Остальное только отвлекало и мешало работе, поэтому в офисе не было ни дурацких огоньков-гирлянд, ни искусственных, нейтрально пахнущих елок. Сгорбившись в своем широком кожаном кресле, с затекшей спиной, Майкрофт провел уходящие часы Сочельника, разбирая бумаги по реформе Хаттинга-Престона. Этот снобистский якобы-аристократ пробивал себе дорогу в «большой политике» так, словно играл регби: люди ранга и возраста Майкрофта находили это забавным, но в той же мере удручающим. С другой стороны, в его предложениях всегда было рациональное зерно, и вполне возможно, у юноши было великое будущее.

Майкрофт вздохнул, склонил голову, разминая мышцы шеи, и кинул взгляд на старинные напольные часы. Он вдруг понял, что до Рождества осталось совсем ничего. Пожалуй, стоит оставить все это до завтра.

Антея терпеливо ждала его в приемной, и Майкрофт почувствовал мимолетный укол вины за то, что не отпустил ее раньше. Он попросту забыл о ее присутствии. Майкрофт задался вопросом, были ли у Антеи планы на вечер. Должна ведь у нее быть личная жизнь? У нормальных людей она обычно имеется.

– Вы можете взять вторую машину, – сказал Майкрофт, когда они спускались на подземную стоянку. Обычно они ехали вместе, сначала к дому Майкрофта, а затем водитель отвозил Антею.

– Благодарю, сэр, – коротко сказала Антея, не отрываясь от телефона. Экран вспыхнул белым, подсвечивая ее лицо, и девушка вдруг коротко улыбнулась. Выйдя из просторного лифта, они направились в разные стороны – каждый к своему автомобилю. Цоканье каблуков замедлилось и стихло, когда Антея остановилась. Майкрофт оглянулся, вопросительно приподняв брови. Помощница глядела на него.

– Возможно, вы захотите присоединиться ко мне и моим подругам этим вечером, – бесстрастно проговорила она. – Скромный праздничный ужин.

Майкрофт был так удивлен, что целую секунду не мог ответить, но потом вернул самообладание. Он растянул губы в надменной улыбке, склонил голову к плечу.

– Признателен за предложение, но вынужден отказаться, – он скорее бы откусил собственную голову, чем отправился неизвестно куда, чтобы в сомнительной компании незнакомых людей делать то, что другие люди именуют термином «веселиться». – К тому же, предпочитаю не ужинать после шести.

Взмахнув зонтом, Майкрофт развернулся и поспешил к машине. Он надеялся, что был не слишком груб. Все это просто застало его врасплох; было бы неприятно искать новую ассистентку, а обиженных женщин Майкрофт не выносил. С другой стороны, он бы не стал нанимать Антею, если бы она имела склонность обижаться. Он платил ей не за сантименты.

В машине ему показалось, что пахнет хвоей. Раздраженный, Майкрофт спросил у водителя, с какой стати тот использовал освежитель воздуха.

– В контракте было четко оговорено, что я не выношу никаких навязчивых запахов, – холодно сообщил Майкрофт. Водитель, бедняга, так вцепился в руль, словно боялся за свою жизнь.

– Никаких освежителей, сэр, клянусь.

Но Майкрофт никак не мог отделаться от этого хвойного аромата.

Дома было пусто и тихо, как обычно. Блаженная тишина. Майкрофт выпил большую чашку зеленого чая, чтобы унять бурчание в желудке, прошелся по прохладным комнатам, зажигая всюду свет, сделал короткий звонок мамуле – лучше было покончить со всеми семейными поздравлениями разом – и еще один Шерлоку, который, конечно же, не ответил, но написал оскорбительное смс, так что все было в порядке.

Затем, с тяжелым вздохом, Майкрофт расположился в постели, в своих очках для чтения и стопкой отчетов. Он выбрал тот, что считал самым занятным, и провел за чтением следующие полчаса, пока глаза его не стали слипаться. Майкрофт и не заметил, как заснул.

Его разбудил звонок в дверь. Честно говоря, мгновение Майкрофт даже не мог опознать этот звук: к нему редко приходили гости. Обычно он предпочитал сам наведываться к людям, от которых ему что-либо требовалось.

На пороге стоял Лестрейд.

Честное слово, это был Лестрейд, и он был ужасно реальным: от запыленных носков старых башмаков до крохотных снежинок, поблескивающих в седых волосах. Майкрофт и слова не успел сказать, как Лестрейд, нахально потеснив его, оказался внутри.

– Что вы себе позволяете? – прошипел Майкрофт, судорожно запахивая полы домашнего халата, который накинул поверх ночной сорочки. Счастье еще, что ему хватило ума надеть халат: сорочка была длинной, старомодной и похожей на платье викторианской тетушки, к тому же при некотором освещении почти прозрачной. Майкрофт не мог припомнить, откуда она взялась и с каких пор он начал спать в подобном одеянии, но так уж сложилось. Если бы Лестрейд увидел его в таком виде, Майкрофт бы этого не вынес. Просто не вынес.

Тем временем инспектор невозмутимо прошел по коридору, явно направляясь в спальню. Майкрофт поспешил за ним, в панике пытаясь ущипнуть себя побольнее, чтобы проснуться.

– Послушайте, это уже ни в какие ворота! – вскрикнул он, как только Лестрейд пересек порог спальни. Майкрофт рухнул на кровать, закрывая своим телом раскиданные по покрывалу фотографии, но они посыпались на ковер, и Лестрейд легко мог увидеть на них свое лицо, в самых разных ракурсах.

– Не переживайте, – беспечно откликнулся Лестрейд, с интересом разглядывая убранство комнаты. – Я здесь по делу. По очень важному делу.

Майкрофт сделал глубокий вдох. Он напомнил себе, что отличает семейство Холмсов от других людей (помимо тысячи очевидных признаков). Самообладание.

Прекратив тщетные попытки спрятать досье, Майкрофт поднялся на ноги, высоко вздернул подбородок и самым любезным тоном поинтересовался:

– Чем обязан?

– Дело в том, что меня к вам прислали сверху, – Лестрейд сложил руки за спиной и улыбнулся этой своей невыносимой, сияющей улыбкой. Майкрофт всерьез считал, что подобные улыбки следует запретить законом: не хотят же они, в самом деле, иметь дело с последствиями? Насколько Майкрофт знал, гомосексуальные браки все еще не легализовали, но если люди вроде Лестрейда будут ходить и улыбаться направо и налево, как прикажете справляться со своей натурой?

«Самообладание», – повторил себе Майкрофт.

– Сверху, – произнес он с кислой миной. – Я так полагал, что вас в качестве посланника будут использовать в последнюю очередь.

– Ну почему же? Я часто выполняю такие поручения, – простодушно ответил Лестрейд.

– И всегда в подобное время суток?

– Ночь – очень подходящее время для таких дел, – загадочно улыбнулся тот. – Особенно – Рождественская ночь.

Майкрофт почувствовал, как по спине пробежали мурашки.

– Выкладывайте! Мы только впустую тратим время, а мое время куда дороже вашего.

– Не переживайте по поводу времени, – хмыкнул Лестрейд, извлекая из кармана какой-то предмет. Приглядевшись, Майкрофт с изумлением узнал свои собственные карманные часы. – Можно сказать, что время в моей компетенции.

И, пока Майкрофт не успел опомниться, Лестрейд снова сверкнул улыбкой.

– Я – ваш дух Рождества, Майкрофт.

– Дух Рождества? – Майкрофт наморщил лоб. – Вы полагаете, я куплюсь на это?

– Кое-кто попросил меня навестить вас этой ночью, – как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжил Лестрейд. – И сделать все в лучшем виде. Думаю, здесь нам будет удобно, – он схватился за спинку кровати и пару раз толкнул ее. – Довольно крепкая.

Майкрофт почувствовал, как к щекам приливает румянец. Выпрямившись еще сильнее, он процедил:

– Если это какая-то шутка, если мой брат каким-то образом подговорил вас…

– Шерлок? Нет, – Лестрейд смахнул с постели все бумаги и забрался на нее. – К нему бы я тоже заглянул спустя пару лет, но теперь в этом нет нужды – ведь появился Джон.

– А, так вы каждого готовы… навещать, – уязвлено уточнил Майкрофт. Видеть Лестрейда в своей постели было все равно, что вдруг оживить давнюю фантазию. Да что там: это и была его давняя фантазия, хотя там на Лестрейде определенно было куда меньше одежды, и он ни слова не говорил про Шерлока.

– Поверьте мне, Майкрофт, – вдруг очень серьезно сказал этот самозваный рождественский дух. – Я действительно хочу помочь, и лучше бы вам не сопротивляться. – Затем он протянул руку, очевидно приглашая Майкрофта… присоединиться. Помедлив, Майкрофт осторожно ухватился за его теплые пальцы и в мгновение ока оказался рядом с инспектором, на широкой кровати. Его дыхание моментально сбилось, а пульс так шумел в ушах, что почти заглушал все слова. Лестрейд сел, удобно ухватившись за спинку, и произнес что-то про «Рождество прошлых лет».

– Держитесь крепче, – велел Лестрейд, а в следующий момент кровать воспарила в воздух. Створки окна распахнулись, и они все втроем – Майкрофт, Лестрейд и кровать (королевская перина, трехспальная, красное дерево) – вылетели прочь.

За свою жизнь Майкрофт становился свидетелем многих невероятных вещей, и всегда самым странным событиям находились самые логичные объяснения. Он не сомневался, что и теперь дело обстоит подобным образом. Разгадка всего таинственного, происходящего этой ночью, обязательно возникнет в его гениальной голове. Быть может, не прямо сейчас, пока они на огромной высоте летят над Лондоном, и ветер раздувает подол его сорочки, а Лестрейд весело вопит, размахивая невидимым лассо, словно ковбой из порнофильма (или из другой его эротической фантазии)… может быть, не прямо сейчас. Но в самом скором времени.

– Обожаю свою работу, – выдохнул Лестрейд, как только они приземлились. Он спрыгнул с кровати прямо в сугроб, и Майкрофт послушно последовал его примеру, хотя на нем были только домашние тапочки. Он не чувствовал холода, возможно, потому, что инспектор снова протянул ему руку, увлекая за собой по узкой гравиевой дорожке. Их пальцы переплелись.

– Узнаете места? – спросил Лестрейд, и Майкрофт кивнул. Разумеется, он сразу понял, куда они прибыли. Старый особняк темнел вдали, окна были словно черные провалы, только в двух нижних слабо мерцал свет – не электрический; видимо, от камина.

– Это мой дом, – пробормотал Майкрофт, а затем поправился, – особняк моей матери.

Входная дверь была не заперта (как ни странно), так что они легко проникли внутрь. Майкрофт услышал голоса в гостиной и забеспокоился, но Лестрейд вел себя так, словно был здесь хозяином.

– Они нас не увидят, – предупредил он, провожая Майкрофта в его собственную гостиную.

Его мать и отец были там. Мамуля была в домашнем желтом платье, которое Майкрофт умудрился абсолютно забыть, но теперь, только увидев, вспомнил. Каждое из многих объятий, когда он утыкался лицом в мягкую желтую ткань. Его отец был в рубашке и брюках, но без пиджака: все еще не переоделся, видимо, опять работал допоздна, и вернулся, когда они с Шерлоком уже спали, отчаявшись дождаться его. Мать всегда оставляла на столе лишнюю тарелку с приборами, но отец никогда не успевал прийти к ужину.

Сейчас они шептались, сидя бок о бок у камина. Отец приобнял мамулю, и они тихо смеялись над чем-то, известным только им двоим. Над камином висели два носочка с именными бирками: Шерлок и Майкрофт. Возле книжной полки высилась елка, до того пушистая и щедро украшенная игрушками, что ее будто нарисовали для детской сказки о счастливом Рождестве. Под ней темнело множество свертков различных форм, красиво обернутых и перевязанных лентами. Слабый запах хвои кружил голову, смешиваясь с ароматом гвоздики и апельсинов.

– Помните это Рождество? – спросил Лестрейд. – Должны помнить!

– Да, конечно же, – рассеянно прошептал Майкрофт, не сводя глаз с родителей.

– Числится как «самое счастливое Рождество», – деловито зачитал Лестрейд, взглянув во взявшийся из ниоткуда блокнот. Майкрофт неловко пожал плечами.

– Вы ведь уже тогда были маленьким циником, верно? – ухмыльнулся Лестрейд, указав на лестницу. Теперь Майкрофт заметил рыжего мальчишку, сидящего на верхней ступеньке. Точно. Он встал среди ночи, чтобы съесть печенье, оставленное Санте.

– Вы уже тогда не верили в него, а потом и Шерлоку доказали, что Санта-Клауса не существует.

– Он бы и сам рано или поздно догадался, – парировал Майкрофт, отказываясь признавать свою вину. Он с легким отвращением разглядывал себя. Круглощекий, в нелепой детской пижаме с пингвинами.

– Вы были милым ребенком, – заметил Лестрейд, и Майкрофт закатил глаза к потолку. – Подсматривали и чуть не испортили себе сюрприз.

– Я ушел спать прежде, чем заметил бы что-нибудь, – возразил Майкрофт, потому что еще помнил свой восторг и удивление, когда утром спустился в гостиную. – Полагаю, он тогда вел себя тихо. Спал, наверное.

Они с Лестрейдом подошли ближе к камину. На коленях у матери лежал крохотный щенок. Он и впрямь мирно спал, уткнувшись носом в складки юбки. Пламя камина отбрасывало желтые блики на его блестящую темную шерстку.

– Редберд… – выдохнул Майкрофт, закрыв глаза.

Он почувствовал ветер на своем лице и открыл глаза. Они вновь сидели в постели, и она плавно взмывала вверх.

– Вы были действительно счастливы тогда, Майкрофт, – задумчиво проговорил Лестрейд, глядя вниз, на удаляющиеся огни города. – Умели радоваться Рождеству.

– Насколько я помню, утром нас поздравила мамуля, потому что отец снова был на работе.

– Он был очень занятый человек, – Лестрейд внимательно поглядел на него. – Совсем как вы.

– У меня, к счастью, нет сыновей. Я могу себе позволить сверхурочные.

– Можете? – с сомнением уточнил Лестрейд.

– Он полагал, собака нас отвлечет. Заменит его внимание. В любом случае, вскоре я уехал в пансион, а когда вернулся, Редберд был безраздельно предан Шерлоку.

– Мне жаль, – тихо сказал Лестрейд, а Майкрофт равнодушно пожал плечами.

– Шерлок нуждался в нем сильнее. Ему всегда было сложно… заводить знакомства, а пес не требовал от него многого. Когда Редберд умирал от старости, нам пришлось усыпить беднягу. Шерлока это подкосило.

– Одного только Шерлока?

– Глупо лить слезы из-за собаки. Привязываться к кому-то, чья продолжительность жизни – двадцать лет в лучшем случае – большая ошибка. Потери надо переживать с достоинством.

Лестрейд снова достал часы на цепочке, и Майкрофт вздрогнул, предполагая, о чем зайдет речь, но ошибся. Все, что сделал инспектор – лишь проверил время, щелкнул крышкой и спрятал часы в карман своего вечно измятого, невнятного цвета плаща.

– Есть еще одно Рождество из прошлого, которое оказало на вас большое влияние. Готовы?

– К чему спрашивать, если мой ответ ничего не меняет? – пробормотал Майкрофт, а в следующий момент кровать заложила широкий вираж и рухнула вниз.

Они очутились посреди модной квартиры-студии, с огромным окном во всю стену. Майкрофт почувствовал, как сжался желудок. О, нет. Нет-нет-нет, только не это, он вовсе не собирался вспоминать тот год и то Рождество. Как и другие унизительные, болезненные эпизоды из своего прошлого, это воспоминание Майкрофт запер на замок в самом дальнем уголке памяти, жалея, что человек не способен «удалять» ненужное (что бы там ни городил Шерлок).

Майкрофт увидел себя. Молодого, нелепого, в пижонской водолазке с высоким горлом. Самое начало его карьеры; тогда он чувствовал себя успешным, блистательным, непобедимым. В его жизни все складывалось так, как запланировано, а кое-что даже во много превышало все мыслимые ожидания. Поэтому он был так счастлив, наверное. Поэтому улыбался во весь рот, и даже (как ни прискорбно признать) мычал себе под нос, подпевая радио: «Прошлым Рождеством я отдал тебе свое сердце…».

– Прошу, уйдем отсюда, – сдавленно произнес Майкрофт, вцепившись в локоть Лестрейда.

– Не бойтесь, Майкрофт, это всего лишь прошлое, – тепло произнес инспектор. – Оно не способно причинить вреда, если мы этого не позволим.

Майкрофт не мог просить дважды: этого не позволяло его достоинство. Поэтому он был обречен снова переживать самый унизительный вечер в его жизни. Он смотрел, как его юная копия скачет по комнате, словно уродливая долговязая мартышка, развешивая повсюду блестящие звезды, гирлянды и прочую атрибутику. Елка была украшена одноцветными белыми шарами, кажется, так было принято в том году. Смотрелось отвратительно. Майкрофт поправил тарелки на маленьком журнальном столике: ужин, накрытый на двоих. Он украсил высокие тонкие свечи маленькими венками из остролиста. Затем с большой заботой укрепил над дверным проемом веточку омелы.

Он чувствовал себя здесь так свободно. Шлепал босыми ногами по блестящему паркету, по-хозяйски поправлял подушки неудобного кожаного дивана. Теперь, спустя годы, он мог иначе взглянуть на все: эта стильная, но непригодная для использования мебель, эти так называемые произведения искусства, которыми гордился Майкл. Это жалкое стремление к «роскошной жизни» – здесь, в квартире на двадцать восьмом этаже высотки, с огромной стеклянной стеной, чтобы быть у всех на виду.

Майкрофт услышал, как повернулся ключ, и замер в дверном проеме, готовый встретить хозяина квартиры. Гомон множества голосов заставил его замереть на месте, комично распахнув глаза.

– Черт возьми, что ты здесь делаешь? – воскликнул Майкл. За его спиной столпились другие люди, юноши и девушки, пестрая, праздничная толпа: все смотрели на него. Майкл обнимал какую-то девчонку в блестящей блузке, в другой руке сжимал горлышко бутылки шампанского.

– Сюрприз, – нейтрально произнес Майкрофт, глядя на него.

– Ты что, стащил мои ключи? Ты сделал дубликат? Черт возьми! – Майкл недоверчиво покачал головой, ухмыляясь. – Ты спятил?

– Я думал, ты не собираешься праздновать, – холодно сказал Майкрофт, по крайней мере, тогда ему казалось, что голос его звучит холодно. Теперь же было ясно, что он выглядел жалким. Все было так очевидно. – Ты сказал, что будешь работать, а потом просто завалишься спать.

– Планы изменились, – пробормотал Майкл. Взглянув за плечо Майкрофта, он снова ухмыльнулся. – Что ты сотворил с моей несчастной квартирой? Это что, Рождественская ярмарка нагрянула? Нет, серьезно, ты должен отдать мне дубликат, если он у тебя есть. Оставайся, если хочешь, будет небольшая вечеринка, но… черт! Что это там у тебя играет? Синатра?

Кто-то рассмеялся. Майкрофт сжал кулаки. Оба Майкрофта, вообще-то. В этот момент кто-то из гостей воскликнул:

– Эй, там же омела!

Майкл поднял голову. Они стояли в дверном проеме, и над ними была омела. Майкрофт полагал, это будет хорошей прелюдией. Полагал, это будет… мило.

Они не были парой. Не официально. Конечно, они встречались достаточно часто, и занимались сексом, и ходили в кино, но никто из них не заводил разговора о «серьезных отношениях» – это было бы так… банально, так несовременно. Майкрофт очень боялся показаться несовременным. Майкл – тот был далек от банальности и, кажется, ничего не боялся. Он относил себя к бисексуалам, но на самом-то деле, просто был секс-зависимым.

В тот вечер он поступил так, как любой другой на его месте. В объятьях Майкла была тощая девица в блестящей блузке, а Майкрофт был всего лишь придурком с непомерно длинным носом.

Когда Майкл поцеловал девушку, Майкрофт пронесся мимо них, спеша к выходу. Ему пришлось расталкивать людей, заполнивших прихожую. Он ничего не видел перед собой, кровь ударила в лицо, и он не смог даже сдернуть пальто с вешалки с первой попытки – зацепилось за что-то.

– Майкрофт! Эй, погоди, – закричал ему вслед Майкл, но Майкрофт уже сбегал вниз по ступенькам, не дожидаясь лифта (он остановился между пятнадцатым и четырнадцатым этажом, задыхаясь, и прижал ладони к щекам; после, в дурных снах, он снова и снова бежал вниз по бесконечной лестнице). – Мне ведь придется сменить замок, как считаете? – произнес Майкл, и все рассмеялись.

– Вы считаете его остроумным? – процедил Майкрофт, обернувшись к своему рождественскому духу.

– Я считаю его кретином, – просто ответил Лестрейд.

Они вновь парили на кровати над ночным городом.

– Зачем вы показали мне это? Полагаю, чтобы посмеяться. Я не вижу других причин.

– Может быть, я хотел, чтобы вы вспомнили кое-что.

– Как это – быть отвергнутым?

– Как это – отдавать свое сердце кому-то.

Лестрейд сделал вид, будто он жутко увлечен часами.

– С прошлым мы разобрались, что насчет настоящего?

– Я давно не праздную Рождество, – возразил Майкрофт. – У меня просто нет на это времени.

– Подумайте о ком-нибудь, кроме себя, – ухмыльнулся Лестрейд.

Кровать зависла у стены старинного дома из красного кирпича, в респектабельном районе города. Лестрейд отворил окно и легко вспрыгнул на подоконник, так, будто каждый день только и делает, что влезает в чужие дома. Он протянул руку Майкрофту, предлагая последовать за ним.

Майкрофт никогда не интересовался, где именно живет Антея. Разумеется, он знал ее адрес, почтовый индекс, год постройки здания: вся информация, которая только может быть собрана и помещена в досье, была у него под рукой. Другое дело, что у Майкрофта не возникало необходимости держать это в уме: Антея зарекомендовала себя как очень благонадежная, преданная ему сотрудница, и Майкрофт давно прекратил изучать ее личное досье.

Дом выглядел практически нежилым, точно как особняк Майкрофта. Антее редко удавалось взять выходной, да к тому же, она явно была не склонна к декоративным излишествам. Майкрофт ценил это в ней, потому что женщины в принципе, как он слышал, имели склонность захламлять все пространство вокруг. Антея была другой.

Она не солгала, когда сказала про скромный ужин: всего лишь несколько подруг и она сама, в строгом темном платье, за стойкой, заменяющей обеденный стол. Все сидели на высоких табуретах, на вид ужасно неудобных. Еда, очевидно, была заказана из ресторана. Жалкая имитация семейного ужина, но, похоже, девушки наслаждались жизнью. Они распивали вино из широких округлых бокалов и болтали о том, о сем. Майкрофт прислушался к их разговорам.

– У тебя и парня-то до сих пор нет из-за него. Разве это нормально, когда работа заменяет личную жизнь? – сказала одна из девушек, покачивая бокал в ладони. Антея возразила:

– От парней одни неприятности.

– Или может, ты в босса своего влюбилась?

– Не говори ерунды, – лениво проговорила она, глядя на пламя свечи на столе. – Девушки – не его сфера.

Майкрофт удивлено поднял брови. Не думал он, что все так очевидно. Ко всему прочему, ему было неловко слушать подобные обсуждения. Он не мог запретить Антее вовсе говорить о работе, но она подписала бумаги о неразглашении, и не могла упоминать его имя, а также что-либо, что может служить подсказкой, на кого она работает. К тому же, разумеется, никаких подробностей о самих обязанностях и делах, в которые ее посвящали. Майкрофт не сомневался, что Антея неукоснительно соблюдала эти требования. В конечном счете, она знала, что в ее доме, как и в доме любого работника, существуют устройства для прослушивания, и специальные люди следят за тем, чтобы никакие правительственные тайны не разболтали за бокалом вина.

Но никто не мешал Антее жаловаться на него как на абстрактного начальника, задержавшего ее на работе в канун Рождества.

– Вы знаете, я пригласила его сегодня, – медленно произнесла Антея, все так же глядя на свечу. Ее подруги в ужасе переглянулись.

– Что-о? Этого еще не хватало!

– Ты и так все время торчишь на работе, а теперь бы и единственный вечер испортила, притащив работу домой!

– А мне даже жаль, что он не явился, – вдруг заявила одна из них, девушка с аккуратным каре. – Я бы сказала все, что о нем думаю. Обращается с тобой так, словно ты – его собственность, и хоть бы раз повел себя по-человечески. Спорим, он даже элементарной мелочи тебе не подарил? Даже не поздравил, не говоря о простой благодарности! И это после всех лет, что ты на него пашешь, от зари до зари, без выходных и больничных. Если он одинокий мистер Скрудж, и не празднует Рождество, это не значит, что ты обязана жертвовать своим праздником тоже! Есть же трудовой кодекс, в конце концов…

– Ну все, Госпожа Судья разошлась, угомоните ее кто-нибудь, – засмеялись другие подруги, а Антея подняла бокал.

– Вы не знаете его так, как знаю я. Мой начальник, может, не самый сердечный человек на свете, – в этот момент Лестрейд издал странный звук, похожий на фырканье, – но он определенно лучший из всех, кого я встречала. Так что предлагаю тост: за мистера Скруджа!

– За мистера Скруджа, – подхватили другие девушки, сталкивая бокалы.

Майкрофт не мог поверить своим ушам.

– Она сказала: «лучший из всех»? – переспросил он Лестрейда, когда они снова выбрались на воздух. Кровать ждала их у калитки, словно припаркованный автомобиль. Определенно, Майкрофту начинал нравиться этот способ передвижения. Лестрейд непринужденно вытянулся на трехспальной громадине, подложив под голову подушку. Его ухмылка была очень самодовольной.

– Ну, я услышал именно это. Как знать? Может, она и впрямь на вас запала, мистер Большой Начальник?

– Не говорите ерунды, – раздраженно откликнулся Майкрофт. – Антея не может запасть, это не предусмотрено контрактом.

– А, ну тогда – конечно, – серьезно кивнул Лестрейд.

Майкрофт понял, что даже не может припомнить ее настоящего имени. Конечно, Майкрофт его знал, и оно значилось где-то в досье, но это было так давно… а Майкрофту столько всего приходилось держать в голове… действительно важного: в масштабах государственной значимости. Но, возможно, ему стоило быть внимательней к собственной ассистентке. Он действительно никогда ее не благодарил? Возможно. Ему бы и в голову не пришло. Как можно сказать что-то вроде «вы хорошо справились с заданием»? Антея не могла справиться «хорошо» или «плохо»: она делала то, что должна была, единственно верным способом. Она делала все идеально, но на меньшее Майкрофт бы и не согласился.

Они пролетели еще мимо нескольких окон, заглядывая в каждое. Где-то за праздничным столом собрались семьи, где-то играла музыка, где-то смотрели рождественские фильмы, устроившись на удобном диване… всюду по-разному, но в то же время удивительно похоже люди радовались Рождеству. На Бейкер-стрит Шерлок играл на скрипке, а Джон и миссис Хадсон, восторженные слушатели, устроились в креслах. Майкрофт вдруг вспомнил, как в детстве Шерлок исполнял для мамули рождественские гимны, снова и снова, такой гордый от ее похвалы. Майкрофт протянул руку, касаясь замерзшего окна. Шерлок, стоящий с другой стороны, со скрипкой на плече, вдруг посмотрел прямо на него. Так, словно увидел. Он прервался, и Джон громко захлопал, не услышав, что композиция просто оборвалась.

Шерлок легко повернулся и присел на подлокотник кресла, почти прижавшись бедром к плечу Джона. Майкрофт прежде не видел, чтобы Шерлок намеренно так вторгался в чужое личное пространство: его младший брат всегда держался в стороне от других людей, он и руку-то не всегда протягивал для пожатия.

– Что тебе еще сыграть, Джон? – великодушно спросил Шерлок.

– Как насчет «Тихой Ночи»? – спросил Джон, а Шерлок поморщился.

– Нет, только не это. Напоминает о доме. Мамуля заставляла меня играть это каждое Рождество.

– Тебе стоит хотя бы позвонить ей, Шерлок, – строго заметила миссис Хадсон, а Шерлок состроил гримасу:

– Я отправил смс. Этого достаточно. Старший братец отдувается за двоих – в этом году его очередь.

– Нет, твоя, – возразил Майкрофт по ту сторону окна. – Моя очередь уже много лет подряд, Шерлок, я просто не способен оставлять Кабинет каждое Рождество! – он повернулся к Лестрейду, заметив его внимательный взгляд. – Я объяснил ей все, и она согласилась. Вы себе не представляете, сколько дел могут наворотить в мое отсутствие! Шерлок мог бы хоть раз набраться терпения и проведать ее.

– Уверен, она не в обиде, – тихо произнес Лестрейд.

– Разумеется, – огрызнулся Майкрофт. Ему было не по себе. Кровать помчалась над оживленной трассой, набирая высоту, пока огоньки машин внизу не слились в пеструю ленту, словно крохотные гирлянды.

– Как насчет того, чтобы взглянуть, чем она сейчас занята? – предложил Лестрейд. – Это не займет много времени.

Майкрофт не смотрел вниз, опасаясь, что у него закружится голова. Они набрали серьезную скорость, и Лестрейд выглядел мрачным, крепко держась за спинку кровати. Он больше не изображал ковбоя или каких-либо других персонажей фантазий. Майкрофт чувствовал вину перед ним, хотя не мог объяснить, почему.

Когда Майкрофт понял, где они, кровать уже почти коснулась земли.

– Что это значит? – воскликнул он, похолодев. – Почему мы здесь?

На кладбище было темно. Массивные каменные фигуры ангелов, кресты и возвышения склепов были укрыты снегом. Майкрофт побежал по узкой дорожке, увязая в снегу. Его халат распахнулся, полы хлопали, словно крылья летучей мыши, но Майкрофту было глубоко наплевать на это, равно как и на то, что его поведение никак не вязалось с девизом Холмсов.

К черту самообладание.

Его мать была в порядке. Она сидела в фамильном склепе, на каменном выступе, закутанная в мех. Спокойная и величественная, устремившая взгляд куда-то вдаль. Ее автомобиль, должно быть, ждал у ворот.

– Зачем ей понадобилось приезжать сюда именно сегодня? – с досадой спросил Майкрофт, глядя на мать. Было слишком неприятно думать, что мамуля провела Рождество в подобном месте, совершенно одна. Даже если для него этот вечер не слишком отличался от остальных, все внутри бунтовало против такого расклада.

– Может, ей хотелось быть рядом с кем-то из близких? – тихо предположил Лестрейд, стоя у Майкрофта за спиной. – Раз уж вы с Шерлоком оказались слишком заняты.

– Это семейная склонность к драматизму, – возразил Майкрофт, криво улыбаясь. – Готов поспорить, она сейчас думает, как трагично выглядит ее лицо.

Внезапно миссис Холмс сморщилась и заплакала. Она положила ладонь на табличку с именем мужа.

– О, прошу тебя! – воскликнул Майкрофт с болью. Он не мог этого выносить. Только не женские слезы; тем более, если плакала мамуля. Это просто разрывало его сердце. Он неуклюже подскочил к матери и заключил ее в объятия, но она даже не почувствовала. Она продолжала гладить мертвый камень, и как бы Майкрофт не хотел ее утешить, он не мог этого сделать.

Лестрейд тронул его за спину.

– Надо идти.

– Вы ведь не думаете, что я оставлю ее здесь? – огрызнулся Майкрофт, беспомощно стоя рядом, положив руку матери на плечо.

– Вы уже ее оставили, Майкрофт. К чему уловки? Нам надо идти. Остается мало времени, а есть еще одно Рождество, которое я хочу вам показать.

И в следующий миг они уже снова неслись куда-то сквозь куцые ночные облака. С небес посыпал снег. Крохотные снежинки, которые таяли, прикасаясь к коже. Майкрофт поймал парочку таких, подставив ладонь, и безучастно глядел, как они исчезают. Лестрейд снова достал часы. Качнув на цепочке, он положил их на подставленную Майкрофтом ладонь.

– Подарок вашего отца.

– Мне достались часы, Шерлоку – трубка.

– Вы никогда не горевали по нему открыто, не так ли?

– Никто из нас не горевал открыто, – Майкрофт нажал на крохотную кнопку, и тяжелая золотая крышка отскочила, обнажив циферблат. – Это не в наших правилах.

– А что в ваших правилах? Нет, постойте, я зачитаю, – Лестрейд снова достал блокнот. Он понизил голос, изображая кого-то, видимо, самого Майкрофта. – Все люди умирают. Все сердца разбиваются. Сострадание – не преимущество.

Майкрофт разглядывал надпись на внутренней стороне крышки. Гравировку отец заказал незадолго до смерти. Он знал, что это скоро случится, и знал, что оставит часы как подарок, напоминание о себе.

– Цени свое время, – пробормотал Майкрофт.

– Вам казалось, это значит: не опаздывай на встречи, не теряй ни минуты, время – деньги? – предположил Лестрейд. – Но что, если здесь другой смысл?

Майкрофт взглянул на него, удерживая часы на протянутой ладони.

– Ну же, мистер Холмс, вы ведь тоже любите загадки, – улыбнулся Лестрейд.

– Кто вас послал ко мне? – ровно спросил Майкрофт. – Кто именно сверху?

– Мы почти прилетели, – шепнул Лестрейд, внезапно оказавшись рядом. Он сжал локоть Майкрофта, одновременно словно выказывая поддержку и сообщая: тебе никуда не сбежать. И верно, куда сбежишь с парящей кровати?

– Снова кладбище? Вы повторяетесь, – хладнокровно произнес Майкрофт, шагая вслед за Лестрейдом между могил. Ему очень не хватало зонта: некуда было девать руки. Они вечно болтались при ходьбе, такая проблема у многих долговязых людей. Он носил зонт, чтобы скрыть это, придать себе хоть какой-то оттенок элегантности. Лишь бы не быть смешным.

Хотя многие считали его тягу к зонтам смешной.

– Кажется, это здесь, – возвестил Лестрейд, остановившись у надгробного камня. Майкрофт спокойно взирал на высеченную надпись. Его собственное имя. Он не был потрясен, не был подавлен: этого следовало ожидать. В некотором роде, клише.

– Здесь не на что смотреть, – небрежно сказал он. Лестрейд развел руками.

– Действительно, не на что. Ваше… пристанище выглядит заброшенным. Не похоже, чтобы об этом месте кто-то заботился.

– Полагаю, Антея все же изредка навещает меня, – пожал плечами Майкрофт.

– Боюсь, что нет. Она ушла от вас. Однажды, после долгих лет службы. Когда перестала себя убеждать, что ваша черствость – всего лишь маска, и поверила, что это – ваша натура.

– Вряд ли бы ее оттолкнула такая малость.

– Вы нанесли ей серьезную обиду, заподозрив в предательстве и подвергнув допросу. С годами вы стали… довольно мнительным. Ее непричастность вскоре подтвердилась, вы даже принесли официальные извинения, но вскоре Антея оставила вас. Ваш конкурент предложил ей хорошие условия, и она передала ему кое-какие ценные бумаги, которые стоили вам должности. После того, как Антея действительно предала вас, вы так и не смогли реабилитироваться.

– Как… глупо с моей стороны, – произнес Майкрофт. Лестрейд ничего не ответил, он просто стоял рядом, глядя на лаконичное черное надгробие. Майкрофт заставил себя спросить:

– Что насчет Шерлока?

– Ну, он не сторонник сантиментов, так что просто отправил цветы, когда была церемония погребения. Здесь он не был ни разу.

– Это несущественно, – выдавил Майкрофт. – Шерлок любит меня. Он может сколько угодно повторять старую байку о «заклятых врагах», но он любит меня, и нам обоим это прекрасно известно. Как бы сильно его не раздражал этот факт, мы братья, и этого не изменить.

– Возможно, – легко согласился Лестрейд. – Но вы долго внушали ему, что проявлять эмоции – непростительная слабость. Возможно, он действительно любит вас, но со временем он научился любить вас так, как вы заслуживаете. Вот почему… – и Лестрейд обвел широким жестом одинокий холм, запорошенный снегом надгробный камень.

Майкрофт покачал головой. На языке скопилась горечь.

– Вы так долго отталкивали от себя людей, – безжалостно продолжил Лестрейд, – так старательно разрушали всяческие связи, все личное, что могло бы случиться с вами, так талантливо лишали себя любой возможности стать кем-то любимым… и вы думаете, у вас действительно это получилось? – тихо спросил он. Майкрофт потрясенно повернулся к нему, пытаясь понять, что значит этот вопрос. Лестрейд глядел на него, его обаятельное, подвижное лицо казалось суровым, будто обратилось в камень, только темные глаза горели, буквально обжигая Майкрофта. – Вы думаете, что справились с задачей, мистер Холмс? – отчетливо повторил Лестрейд.

Майкрофт заметил маленькую фигурку, взбирающуюся по склону холма. Чем ближе она становилась, чем яснее проступала сквозь пелену снежной пыли, тем громче билось сердце Майкрофта.

– Как бы ни так, – выдохнул дух Рождества, растворяясь в воздухе. Майкрофт увидел инспектора, бредущего сквозь снежную вьюгу к нему, к его могиле. Инспектор – Грегори! – казался состарившимся, выцветшим, побелевшим до полной неузнаваемости. Его пальто было слишком хлипким для такой погоды. Неопрятная борода только прибавляла ему лет.

– Эй, – тихо буркнул он, остановившись возле надгробного камня. Достал из кармана флягу, взмахнул ею в воздухе. На секунду на губах его возникла улыбка, теплая, ясная. – С Рождеством, отшельник.

Майкрофт не мог поверить своим глазам. Значит ли это… но как он мог пропустить?.. неужели Грегори Лестрейд действительно… все эти годы… немыслимо! Невозможно! Майкрофт шагнул к инспектору, позабыв о своей невидимости – но тут нога его проехалась по скользкому льду, Майкрофт потерял равновесие и неуклюже свалился (возможно, к лучшему, что Грегори не мог его видеть), а в следующий момент уже покатился вниз со склона, и перед глазами его все завертелось в белоснежном мельтешении.

Майкрофт зажмурился, а когда все перестало кружиться, резко открыл глаза.

Он лежал в своей постели, прямо поверх покрывала, в очках для чтения и с папкой фотографий на животе. Снова уснул с включенным светом. Со стоном Майкрофт принял сидячее положение, свесил ноги с кровати. Сколько же он проспал? Таких удивительно долгих, подробных снов он давно не видел. По правде сказать, последние годы он вообще не видел снов – просто проваливался в темноту до звонка будильника.

Часы оказались на прикроватном столике, и показывали они без четверти полночь. Похоже, он всего лишь сомкнул глаза на минуту. Рождество еще даже не наступило. Майкрофт захлопнул крышку своих часов, затем снова открыл, чтобы пройтись пальцем по гравировке. Ему пришло в голову, что следует разгрузить выходные: планета не остановится, если он проведет один уикенд дома. Да и Шерлок не умрет от общества родни, как бы старательно ни пытался доказать обратное. Антея наверняка справится с делами в его отсутствие. А потом, пожалуй, и ей следует взять отгул. Возможно, без ее участия планета и остановится, но Майкрофт решил надеяться на лучшее.  
Впрочем, эти дела можно было решить утром. То, что не требовало отлагательств, казалось самым сложным. Майкрофт колебался только секунду, затем взял телефон. В такое время никто не спит. В такую ночь.

Набрав номер, Майкрофт подошел к окну, чтобы поглядеть, как плавно падает снег.

– Инспектор? Надеюсь, я не потревожил вас, – вкрадчиво произнес он. На том конце провода слышался шум, музыка и голоса.

– Нет, все в порядке! Что-то с Шерлоком? Не могу поверить, что ему даже в такую ночь дома не сидится!

– С Шерлоком все в порядке, насколько это возможно.

– Тогда зачем же вы звоните?

Майкрофт помедлил, прокатывая на языке следующие слова. Они прозвучали неожиданно легко и искренне:

– Всего лишь хотел поздравить вас.

Ответное молчание длилось пару секунд, затем Лестрейд удивленно рассмеялся.

– Да? Спасибо. И вам счастливого Рождества, Холмс. Не ожидал от вас подобных настроений…

– Даже у самых холодных людей бывают минуты просветления, – пробормотал Майкрофт. Он крепче сжал трубку в пальцах, ощущая, как неприятно увлажнились ладони. Да он смешон. – Лестрейд, вы… празднуете?

– Я в разводе, Майкрофт. Праздную? Можно и так сказать. Я в баре, – он говорил громко, чтобы перекричать музыку. – Как и все остальные холостяки Соединенного Королевства.

– Возможно, вы не будете возражать против моей компании? Я могу приехать, – Майкрофт закрыл глаза. – Или пришлю машину за вами. Здесь нет холостяков Соединенного Королевства, только я и Синатра. Но также камин. Что скажете?

– Я прихвачу бутылку, – мгновенно откликнулся инспектор.

Майкрофт улыбнулся.

Все оказалось так просто и так хорошо.


End file.
